


Дешевый символизм

by Yozhik



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Дешевый символизм

Для Санзо цветы не значат ничего, всё равно какие, если честно, он их вообще не замечает, даже когда они настолько упрямо бросаются в глаза.  
Хейзель мало что понимает в цветах, с самого детства, но с того же детства розы всё-таки значат чуть больше; пусть даже теперь он понимает – дешёвый символизм, глупая сентиментальность; но всё-таки…  
Нет, днём они оба демонстративно морщатся, проходя мимо огромных, ненатуральных на вид цветов, усыпавших двор – не сговариваясь, даже не видя друг друга. Зато в лунном свете и розы смотрятся куда живее, и вести разговор куда проще, хоть он и сводится к не столь уж спокойной проповеди с одной стороны и далеко не холодному молчанию с другой.  
Это всё ночь, и лунный свет, и начинающийся дождь, иначе и не объяснишь.  
То, что Санзо не замечает дождя – подозрительно ещё больше, чем то, что он позволяет кому-то давать себе советы. То, что Хейзель не спорит и забывает настаивать на своём – ещё загадочнее.

\- Заткнись, пожалуйста, - Хаккай гасит сигарету, прислушиваясь к голосам, почти не различимым за шумом капель. – Люди вправе понимать романтику так, как нравится им.


End file.
